1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means and method for interchangeable use of a variety of attachment units to a vehicle, and in particular, a retrofittable vehicle framework means for accomplishing the same.
2. Problems In The Art
It would be economical and advantageous to be able to utilize a vehicle with different, interchangeable attachment units. "Vehicle" is defined herein to mean either self-locomoting or non-self-locomoting; for example, either trucks or trailers. "Attachment unit" means any type of bed, box, or other structure which is applied to the framework of the truck or trailer or other vehicle.
A vehicle such as a pickup truck could be alternatively utilized with a pickup bed, a flat bed, an enclosed box, a dump bed, or a camper unit. Many other different attachment units are possible. Currently, however, much time and effort is required to detach the rigidly secured pickup box from the truck and, in turn, rigidly attach the other desired attachment unit. In fact, most variations of use for a pickup truck are accomplished by adding on to the existing pickup box, and not removing it to interchange a different attachment unit.
The same advantageous considerations apply to larger trucks and to trailers. To be able to efficiently transform an existing conventional truck or trailer framework to utilize a variety of different attachments would make better use of the truck or trailer and eliminate the requirement for a variety of different trucks or trailers.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to have structure on the vehicle framework which would assist in the actual interchanging of the attachment units. It would also be advantageous to carry structure on the vehicle framework to allow dumping or tipping operations for those type of attachment units.
Although such a system needs to be efficient and quick, it must also insure that the attachment units are secured to the vehicle framework when in use and that the strength of the vehicle framework and the attachment units is not compromised.
A further problem exists in that many vehicle frames are comprised of parallel, spaced-apart longitudinal frame rails which are not even along their lengths. For example, most pickup frame rails have a bend over the pickup rear axle. Because the attachment units generally require a flat bottom surface, a problem exists in providing a system which can mate the flat bottom attachment units with the varying-in-shape framework of the vehicle.
The advantageous nature of such an invention can be shown through additional illustrations. In order to diminish delays in shipping many items, the vehicles could be driven or pulled to the destination, and then the attachment unit holding the payload could be removed and unloaded at the convenience of the persons at the destination. The vehicle could then either take on a new attachment unit or move on, without having to wait for the unloading process.
Rental truck and trailers could be advantageously multi-useable by having quick adaptability to different attachment units.
Construction companies many times require a variety of different vehicles to perform different functions. By having different attachment units available, these companies would not have to expend the tremendous amounts of money to buy different trucks and trailers for each use, which also many times leaves those vehicles idle.
Farm trucks and trailers also many times sit idle for long periods of time. By having interchangeable attachment units, they could be more economically utilized.
The invention is also particularly advantageously adaptable to use by municipal, county, state, and federal governmental agencies, which all require many types of vehicles for many different functions. An example would be road maintenance and construction.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a retrofitable vehicle framework means and method for interchangeable use with a variety of attachment units which improves upon or solves the problems and disadvantages in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an efficient and quick system for utilizing different attachment units to a vehicle framework.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integrated system for attaching and detaching the attachment units, and using the attachment units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system which is economical, durable, safe, and reliable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.